


Where Have All The Good Men Gone And Where Are All The Gods?

by SsilverStreak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And I probably put more thought into this than Astruc did, Because I think the canon ones are dumb, Depression is a bitch, F/M, Futurefic AU, Multi, Original powers for Miraculouses, Other, Where the AU started way before the fic does, don't worry I'll explain, eventually, loads and loads of OCs, updates will probably be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SsilverStreak/pseuds/SsilverStreak
Summary: There was no Hawkmoth. There was another threat, so the other Miraculouses were awakened to deal with it. The Ladybug, however, has been lost for a long time.Marinette, after a nasty separation and the failure to get her clothing line off the ground, is moving herself and her three kids back to Paris to help her aging parents in the bakery and one day take over.Things are going okay until one evening, her youngest goes missing and is found by Paris’s devilishly hot head superhero, Chat Noir. He escorts the small family home, and in thanks she ends up inviting him to dinner with her and the kids.And Marinette could easily see herself falling for this charming, goofy stray cat that keeps coming back to 'check on her and the kids', but there’s the whole secret identity thing, plus the handsome new regular Adrien Agreste who has started stopping by every morning.Things get a lot more serious with a new threat on the horizon, and the long missing Ladybug Miraculous has just been found by a local baker…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette/OC (past), OC/OC, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

They wouldn’t realize until later, far too late, that it had been planned.

Initially, it looked like just a simple smash-and-grab. The Guardian had stepped out one evening, because looking after the Miraculouses was all well and good, but you still had to eat, and the waiting shadow took their chance.

The Guardian came back to a front door hanging open, the locks forced. A gasp, a dropped grocery bag, and they entered to chaos.

Fabric slashed. Pillows tossed. Wood shattered. Heart in their throat, they searched, and searched, and _searched_ , hoping, _praying_ it would be under the next blanket, behind that overturned table, please, no, surely anyone just searching for valuables would just overlook that old box with its secret compartments…

The box was gone, and the Miraculouses with it.

The Guardian wouldn’t even realize until later, until the despair had begun to lift and the current Holders helped them to clean up, that the Book was gone with it.

Hand over their mouth, trying to breathe deep into a chest grown hot and tight with worry and fear, they fished their phone out, tapping a saved contact and almost sobbing as it rang, and rang, and-

“Hello? Sorry, I was trying to get the twins to bed, you know how they are-“

“Nino,” the Guardian cut the man off, normally she would love to hear about her godchildren, but…

“What’s wrong?” Bless him, Nino had always been the most perceptive of the bunch, maybe why she had called him first.

“The Box. It’s gone. Someone broke in, I was out getting groceries, and it’s gone. Someone stole the Zodiacs.”

“… _Fuck._ Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, they were already gone when I got back.”

“Okay, we’ll get the kids in bed, one of us will stay to watch them, then we’ll pick up Adrien on our way over to check on you, okay?”

She nodded, realized belated he couldn’t see and murmured an assent, then she was staring at a silent phone.

A brief search found the picture, normally on the small memorial shine, now scattered like the rest. The frame was okay, but the glass was cracked. The photo inside was old and showed an elderly Chinese man with a friendly arm slung around the shoulders of her laughing younger self.

Lila clutched the picture to her chest as she sank to the floor, hot tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. “I’m sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a massive AU that has been banging around in my head for well over a year. Things will be explained, but fair warning, I came up with the vast majority of the Zodiac powers and Kwami names well before they were revealed in canon, and, well... I think the canon powers are stupid so I'm sticking with mine. I also came up with a different, more unique power for the Peacock so that it isn't so close to the Butterfly's.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of abuse

“I’m sorry about this, Papa,” Marinette said softly, idly fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “I swear, as soon as we get back on our feet, I’ll-“

“Nonsense, Marinette. You know you and the kids are welcome to stay for as long as you want. Much better than that hotel, at least.”

“I know, I just… feel like this all could have been avoided. Like I should have realized earlier that Chris was… was…”

Her Papa gave her a soft smile through his gray-streaked moustache. “It’s alright, Mari. The kids are in the cab with your Maman, so you don’t have to pull any punches.”

Marinette shot her Papa a tight smile, then went back to fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “I just… feel stupid that it took me this long to leave him. That it took…” she trailed off, lifting one hand to gently brush over the makeup-hidden bruise around her eye. Even a week later it was only just starting to fade.

“I don’t want you blaming yourself, Marinette. He’s the one who did that, you have nothing to be ashamed of,” Tom said firmly. “Though if he ever comes around the bakery, it will be me and your Maman he’ll have to deal with,” he added, voice deepening into a rumble that was almost a growl.

Marinette smiled, then winced as it pulled at her bruises. “Still, it’ll only be for a little bit, I swear.”

“Marinette, it’s fine. You know we love having you and the kids over. Besides…” They stopped at a light, and Tom sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. “Your Maman and I aren’t as young as we used to be. We just… can’t quite keep up with orders in the bakery anymore. We were talking about hiring on an apprentice, but they would need training, and then you called us…”

Marinette reached over to gently pat her Papa’s powerful arm. “Is that why you and Maman asked if I could help out?” At his sheepish nod, she gave him a reassuring smile. “You know I love helping in the bakery. I could at least help out while you and Maman look for an apprentice or two.” She sighed and looked down. “It’s not as if my clothing line is ever going to take off.”

“Oh, Marinette…” Tom had to refocus on the road as the light changed. “Your designs are gorgeous, you know that. As to the fashion houses that rejected you, that’s their loss.”

“You’re just required to say that because you’re my Papa.”

“That doesn’t make it any less true.” Sensing his daughter’s darkening mood, he changed the subject. “We tidied up your old room for the kids, and Sabine found a bunk bed cheap online for the boys. Emma can sleep where you used to, up in the loft. It’ll be a little cramped, but not too bad. And we cleared out a lot of stuff from the office to make into your bedroom, though the closet is still full of a lot of junk I’m afraid. I think at least half of it is stuff that your Maman inherited from her Great Aunt several years back.”

“You know I would have been fine with the couch. It definitely beats the hotel room the kids and I were in.”

“We’re your parents, of course we’re not going to make you sleep on the couch, especially with everything else you’re going through.” Tom slowed the truck down and turned onto a familiar street. Despite herself, Marinette smiled at the distant sight of the bakery she had grown up in on the corner, a few blocks down. A few things had changed since she had last been on this side of Paris, but the bakery was a wonderful constant.

A flash of shadow shot across the hood of the truck, and Tom glanced out the driver-side window, then smiled. “Looks like Rena is out on patrol today.”

“Do you see the heroes often?”

“Now and then, I know they like to vary their routes. Usually Chat Noir, we don’t see much of the other three. They probably live in a different part of Paris.”

Marinette nodded. A glance back at the taxi following them revealed some excited bouncing in the back seat, and she smiled softly. It looked as if Hugo had spotted the hero on her way past. If she knew her youngest, he was probably excitedly talking her Maman’s ear off about it. His love for anything superheroes certainly included Paris’s four real-life ones.

A moment later, and both the truck and the taxi had parked in the back alley of the bakery. The kids burst out of the back door of the cab and quickly stormed up the rear steps to the home above, in a combination of pent-up energy from the drive and a desire to check out how their grandparents had set up their new room. Marinette spared a small smile, then turned to help her Papa unload the back of the truck.

In truth it wasn’t much. She had had to pack light when leaving, so only essentials and a very few sentimental things had made the cut. Her attempt to go back to get more had swiftly ended when she found out that Chris had already had the locks changed. Hopefully her lawyer would be able to help her get the rest, once she got one, but for the time being…

Marinette shook her head to shoo those thoughts away and grabbed a suitcase and a backpack to carry up the steps.

“You and the kids can spend today getting settled in,” her Maman said as she followed up with a duffle bag and another backpack. “If you don’t mind, tomorrow early we could use your help to get things going for the morning, but afterwards you can take the kids to get them registered in school.”

“Yeah, that was already my plan,” Marinette said, setting the suitcase in the bare bedroom she would be using before taking the backpack to the steps up to her old room. From the rapid thumps overhead, the kids were already in there and possibly wreaking havoc. At least Emma and Louis had the good sense to stay off the balcony for now, and Emma would be able to keep Hugo from going up there. “Maybe take the kids out somewhere after lunch to let them burn off some energy.”

“After being stuck in that hotel room for the past week, I think they could use it,” Sabine agreed, carrying the small bag with the bathing supplies in it past Marinette to the bathroom.

It only took another trip to carry the rest in. Marinette spent a couple of hours helping the kids put their clothes and the few things they had had time to grab away. Her throat grew tight and painful as Louis paused over the mere three books and two dinosaur figurines he had been able to fit in his bag. Silently she vowed that he would have his entire bookcase back again, and more. She promised the same to herself when Emma put up her two horse figurines next to Hugo’s dolls of the Miraculous Four, which Marinette had hand-sewn for him. There were no tears, the kids had already gotten past that, but Marinette still felt guilty.

That evening, after ordered pizza had been eaten and the kids put to bed, Marinette sat at the end of the unfamiliar bed, flipping through the one sketchbook that she had brought with her.

So many designs, so much passion poured in, her heart and soul…

And not a one that got so much as a sniff from a fashion house.

Marinette closed her eyes and let out a harsh, shuddering breath as she closed the sketchbook.

Passion didn’t pay the bills. Right now, her kids needed their mother to support them.

It was time to put away dreams.

She didn’t hate being a baker. What’s more, she was actually good at it, and she would be able to provide for her kids doing it.

Marinette swallowed hard past the tightness in her throat and hugged the sketchbook to her chest, tucked safely away from her falling tears. She knew she was making the right choice, and her kids would always come first, but…

She just needed one night to mourn the loss of her lifelong dream. Just one.

******

It had been quite a few years since Marinette had last got up at the same time as her parents. Four am and three cups of coffee later to get her moving, she was downstairs kneading dough and mixing batter and trying to stifle yawns into her elbow. It took a couple hours, but soon old muscle-memory began to return and Marinette got more into the swing of things. As the familiar smells of baking bread filled the air, Marinette allowed herself to relax into the hectic rhythm of a bakery before sunrise.

It worried her a little, how easily she fell back into helping in the bakery. Sure, she had done it enough as she grew, but… was being a baker all she was destined for?

Marinette gave her head a hard shake and went back to piping out macaron batter into neat circles on a baking tray. Well, if that was the case, then she would just have to make the most of it to provide for her kids. Her parents’ bakery was a successful one, if not rich, and recipes she had long ago memorized were coming back with each glance at the battered old recipe pages in the binder her Papa kept in one of the drawers.

Once the bakery was open for the day and the initial rush had died down, her Maman gently nudged her with her elbow, her hands full of a tray of loaves destined for one of the ovens. “We’re good for now, Marinette. How about you go get the kids up and some breakfast in them? We have a supply delivery coming at 8:15, so we’ll need your help with that.”

“I thought the deliveries came on Thursdays?”

“We had to change the day about a year ago, the old company we bought everything from changed owners and we noticed a drop in the quality, so we went with a new one.”

Marinette nodded and wondered what else had changed in the over a decade since she had lived at home. She knew about the new equipment, her Papa would gush anytime he got a new ‘toy’ to replace something broken beyond repair, which had happened more than once since she moved out.

Louis was already awake and quietly reading in bed, which was usual, while Emma and Hugo absolutely did not want to wake up, which was also normal. Half an hour later, the kids were up and fed, and left under Emma’s watch.

“Why do I have to watch them?” Emma huffed, crossing her arms. “It’s not fair!”

“No, it isn’t fair,” Marinette said softly, leaning down to hug her eldest in sympathy. “And I’m sorry I have to ask you to. Things are changing, and change is hard, and things aren’t going to be easy for a little while. And I need you to step up and be a good big sister for a little while. I swear that I’ll try and find a proper babysitter for your brothers soon, but for now, if you could just keep them out of trouble? Grand-pere and Grand-mere and I will all be right downstairs if you need any help or need us to resolve any fights.”

Emma’s frown wavered, and she buried her face against Marinette’s shoulder as she hugged her back tightly. “’S not fair,” she mumbled again, but with no fight in it this time.

“I know, and I really am sorry. I’ll try and make it up to you when I can.”

A nod against her shoulder, and Emma stepped back, giving a shaky smile. “Alright Mom, I can watch them.”

“That’s my girl.”

Marinette was back downstairs just in time to catch the delivery truck arriving, and the next hour was spent with her Papa helping bring in heavy sacks of flour and sugar, and tubs of butter and gallons of milk and all of the other assorted ingredients a well-stocked bakery needed. Five minutes in of hefting large, heavy bags and her back was yelling at her, and she groaned as she plopped the bag of flour she was carrying on top of the quickly forming stack. “Ugh, I’m getting old.”

“You and me both, Mari,” Papa replied as he placed a sack of sugar on top of its own pile.

And that was how it went until after lunch. Carrying heavy bulk ingredients in, helping with the second round of baking to replace what the morning crowd decimated, resolving no less than four arguments that Emma had to bring to her, manning the counter and dealing with customers. The majority were regulars who were just happy to see Marinette again and she was grateful for their greetings and well-wishes, but they tended to hold up the line and there’s always that _one customer_ and by the time her stint at the counter ended she was about to scream.

Finally, _finally_ , after lunch her Maman turned to her. “We should be good if you need to go and handle the school registration.”

Marinette gave a small sigh of relief and removed her apron before going to wash her hands and arms of the flour on them. “Hopefully it won’t take me long to get them transferred into their new school. What time do you need me back by?”

Sabine shook her head and gave her daughter a kind smile. “We’ll be fine from here, Marinette. Take the kids to the park afterwards. I’m sure they could use the chance to play and burn off some of the stress they’re going through.”

Marinette smiled back at her Maman. “You always have the best ideas.”

“Of course I do, that’s why I’m your mother. Now shoo,” Sabine said with a laugh, lightly nudging her daughter towards the stairs.

Marinette took a deep breath as she headed up, already planning the rest of the day. Louis would probably appreciate if they could swing by the local library as well and get him a new card. She knew her middle child missed his books, and while they couldn’t afford new ones right now, access to the library would help.

***

The library trip helped, but not so much as the trip to the park. Even Louis, sweet quiet Louis, was feeling cooped up in the converted attic that had once been her bedroom.

Emma didn’t even bother trying to pretend she was too old for the playground. Normally Marinette had to give her the excuse that she had to keep an eye on Louis and Hugo for her eldest to let loose and go play, but not today.

Ah, to be ten and trying to come off as more grown up than you really are again.

Marinette found a bench off to the side to rest her aching feet and busied herself looking for divorce attorneys in the area on her phone.

Unfortunately, she was so engrossed in making notes on attorneys to look into that she didn’t notice the brief argument and scuffle that Emma got into after another kid tried to steal one of the dinosaur toys that Louis was quietly playing with under the slide, nor did she notice her youngest getting distracted and wandering away.

Emma noticed before her mother did, but even then it took her several minutes to realize that she hadn’t seen Hugo for a while, and several more for her and Louis to check the entire playground.

“… Mom is going to _kill_ me,” she whimpered to Louis as they regrouped in the shadows of the slide platform.

Her younger brother shook his head, long gone non-verbal from the stress of the commotion earlier and his missing brother. ‘ _She won’t. She’ll worry, but not mad_ ,’ he signed.

“Fine, Grand-pere and Grand-mere will kill me instead!”

Louis paused, considered, then signed. ‘ _Grand-pere won’t. Grand-mere maybe_.’

“Helpful.”

‘ _I try_.’

Emma took a deep breath, scrubbed at the hot tears stinging at her eyes with her wrist, then straightened up. “Come on. We have to tell Mom before things get even worse.”

***

Maybe it was the looks on their faces, but when Marinette looked up as two of her children walked towards her, her blood ran cold. “Where’s Hugo?”

Emma shuffled in place, picking at the hem of her shirt. “We can’t find him. Some other kids were picking on Louis and I scared them off but after I couldn’t find Hugo.”

Marinette shoved her phone into her pocket as she shot to her feet. “Come on, he can’t have gone too far.”

‘ _Not on his short legs anyway_.’

“Not an appropriate joke for the situation, Louis.”

Her son ducked his head and signed a ‘ _sorry_ ’, then relaxed a little as Marinette shot him a reassuring smile in apology for her firm tone.

“Alright. Emma, you have your phone?”

“It’s in your purse, Mom.”

Marinette dug it out and handed it to her eldest. “Alright. I’ll look over this way, you two go that way. Call me right away if you find him, or something happens, okay?”

Emma and Louis nodded and took off in the direction Marinette pointed.

Marinette took a deep breath, shoved down the fear making her nauseous, and went the other direction.

“Miss, have you seen a little boy? Sir, have you seen a little boy?”

***

Hugo was lost.

Being five, he didn’t realize it right away. There had been a bunny, and he really wanted to pet it, but by the time he followed it under a bush, realized it was gone, and squirmed his way out…

Where was the playground again? All he saw was grass and bushes and trees and sidewalks and… and…

“Mama? Emma? Lou?”

Nothing. No one was around, and certainly not his Mama or his big brother or sister.

Hugo whimpered, clutching his shirt tight for comfort. Mama had said to find a ‘sponsible grown-up if he ever got lost, like a policeman or teacher or mom with kids, but there weren’t _any_ grown-ups around at all! And it was getting dark out, and cold, and he was _alone_ , and he didn’t know where to _go_ , and he wanted his Mama!

So, Hugo did the only thing his 5-year-old brain could think to do.

He sat down and wailed at the top of his lungs.

Hugo didn’t know how long he was there crying, nor did he hear the soft crunch of boots on the sidewalk over the sound of his own wails.

“Hey there, kitten. What has you so upset?”

Hugo startled, then scrubbed at his eyes with his fists to try and clear out some of the tears, only to find glowing green eyes only a little higher than his own. His jaw dropped, brain taking a moment to reroute from ‘ _lost-scared-want Mama_ ’ to ‘ _that’s Chat Noir_ ’.

The superhero crouching in front of him gave a gentle grin. “There we go, no more tears. Whatever’s wrong, I’ll take care of it, okay?”

“… kay.” Hugo stared for a second longer, then blurted out, “You’re Chat Noir!”

Chat Noir gasped. “What? Really? Why did no one tell me!”

Hugo blinked, then burst into giggles at the shocked look the hero was faking, which quickly morphed into a smile. A soft crunch of boots as the man stood, then he bent over and offered a hand. “Come on, little kitten. Are you lost? What’s your name?”

“Uh-huh. I’m Hugo, an’ I can’t find my Mama or Em or Lou.” Hugo took the hand, not noticing how the hero carefully kept his claws out of the way as he helped him to his feet.

“Well now, we can’t have that. Here, I’ll help you look for them. Do you mind if I give you a ride? It’ll be quicker.”

Hugo stared up at Chat Noir, almost vibrating with excitement. “ _Can I_?!”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it. Here.” A few seconds later, Chat Noir had scooped Hugo up, settling him against his hip like his Mama used to do, but didn’t much anymore since he had gotten too big. The blond superhero had no trouble, though, acting like Hugo weighed nothing at all. He must be even stronger than Grand-pere! “Where did you last see your Mama?”

“We were at the playground,” Hugo said, neglecting to mention how he had wandered off.

“Alright, kitten, hang on!” Hugo blinked at the toothy grin Chat Noir shot him, then returned it with his own as he gripped tight, finding handholds on Chat Noir’s costume. The hero tightened his grip around him, and then they were in the air in a powerful leap.

Hugo whooped, which was echoed by a laugh from Chat Noir. Then they were falling, and Hugo barely had time to feel scared before Chat Noir was leaping off a tree branch and they were back in the air.

Chat Noir’s costume ears twitched, and he grinned down at Hugo. “I think I hear someone calling your name.”

“Mama! Em and Lou!”

“Well, probably your Mama at least,” Chat Noir replied as he landed on a lamp post, steadying Hugo. “Come on, let’s get you back safe.”

As much fun as Hugo was having, he suddenly wanted his Mama even more, and he sniffled a bit as he scrubbed at his eyes again and nodded. “Uh-huh.” Wanting to look brave to the hero, he gave a shaky grin, which was met by a kind smile in return.

“It’s alright kitten, I’ve got you.”

***

“HUGO! HUGO, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Marinette fought down the urge to panic, repeating over and over in her head that panicking would not help. Why did the ones with such short legs manage to go so far in such a short time?!

“HUGO!”

“No need to be worried, Ma’am! I’ve got him!”

Marinette startled, spinning in the direction of the voice, then yelping as someone dropped to land in front of her. Distantly, she recognized Chat Noir, but more importantly…

“Mama!”

“Hugo!”

Hugo squirmed, and Chat Noir quickly set him down. Marinette crouched just in time to catch Hugo as he lunged at her, gathering him in her arms with a relieved sob, tension and fear releasing in hot, stinging tears.

Marinette buried her face against her youngest’s shoulder, clutching him tight as she whispered, “Don’t wander off like that again!”

“I didn’t mean to! But it’s okay, Chat Noir found me!”

A soft clearing of a throat reminded Marinette that they had an audience. She gave Hugo one last squeeze before loosening the hug to look up at the hero. What she didn’t expect was to find Chat Noir crouching on his heels at eye level and offering a surprisingly soft smile. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad I was able to get him back to you.”

Marinette tried to ignore how his gaze flickered, just for a second, to her makeup-hidden black eye. The light was fading, he probably couldn’t see properly. Hopefully. She didn’t want to explain _that_ to someone she just met, even if he was one of the Heroes of Paris. “Still, I can’t thank you enough.”

Somehow, those glowing green eyes softened further. “Trust me, I get it. I don’t have kids myself, but I’m a godfather and honorary uncle to three. I’d probably react the same way if one of them wandered off while I was watching them.” Chat Noir gave a wry grin. “With a side effect of ‘their moms are going to _kill me_ ’.”

Marinette couldn’t help it, she giggled. Releasing tension and relief combined into her laughing probably a little harder than she would normally, but seeing the mischievous quirk to Chat Noir’s mouth, perhaps getting her to laugh was intentional.

“Mama? Where’s Em and Lou?”

Marinette straightened up, pulling back to look down at Hugo. “They went the other direction to help look for you. They actually should be getting back-“

“Mama! You found Hugo!”

“And there they are.” Marinette stood, though she kept hold of Hugo’s hand. She was fairly sure he wouldn’t wander off again, but she needed the grounding reassurance of knowing he was back with her and safe.

Emma and Louis slowed their run as they got close, eyes going wide and jaws dropping as they realized who was standing with their mother and little brother, having missed him in the relief of seeing that Hugo was safe.

Speaking of, Hugo puffed his chest out proudly. “Chat Noir found me! He got me back to Mama! We jumped _super high_ and it was like _flying_ and it was _so cool_!”

“ _Really_?!” Emma and Louis said in unison, if possible looking at Chat Noir even more starry-eyed than before.

“Yeah! It was kinda scary but super fun! We could have jumped over the moon!”

“Maybe not quite that high,” Chat Noir chuckled, gently ruffling Hugo’s hair, though by this point it was so messy that he didn’t do any damage.

Marinette let out a breath, the last of the fear and tension draining away. “Thank you again, Chat Noir. It’s getting late, so I need to get this hoard home and fed.”

Right on cue, Hugo whined “Mama! I’m hungry!” Emma and Louis were less vocal, but their own expressions echoed what their brother had said aloud.

What none of them were expecting was the loud growl of a stomach. It took a few seconds for Marinette to work out the source, helped by the embarrassed flush Chat Noir was sporting.

It took her only a few seconds longer, and sharing another glance with her children, to come to a decision. “If you want, you could join us for dinner, as thanks for finding Hugo. We’re staying with my parents right now, and they own a bakery, so there’s always extra for the dinner table at the end of the day.”

Chat Noir paused, and there it was again, that brief flick of his gaze to her makeup-masked black eye, _surely_ he couldn’t see it with the light growing so dim, the sun already down. Right?

“You know what, I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to end after Chat Noir's visit, but it was getting long, so you guys get this early and the visit will happen next chapter.


End file.
